


Four Rats, One Angel

by simonsays127



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsays127/pseuds/simonsays127
Summary: "I will pee your pants if you don't shut the fuck up."





	Four Rats, One Angel

It was chaos. Her parents were gone for one day and it was chaos. Hyejoo had originally planned for it to just be her, her fucking playstation, and ungodly amounts of red bull and sleep deprivation. Of course, that scheming rat Yeojin had other plans. She enlisted the help of Jeon Heejin (other rat) and Choi Yerim (the sun but a rat) to break into Hyejoo's home. But, where there is a Heejin, there's a furry (also local bread addict) aka Hyunjin (Chaewon was also there but she was a literal fucking angel and could never do wrong so she probably got dragged here by the rats). Hyejoo, being the saint she was, let those fools into her house after their breaking and entering attempt failed (Yeojin and Hyunjin started fighting over who would use the lock pick to unlock Hyejoo's door. Hyunjin ended up poking Yerim's eye with the pick and Yerim started crying so Hyunjin started crying. It was a mess). 

The little shits decided to make Hyejoo's house their own. They ate her food, played on her switch, and sat on her bed. Seeing that they were planning to break into her house and basically scare the shit out of her, Hyejoo thought this over stepping boundaries. She made them sit on her floor because "that's where roaches belong." They all thought it unfair but they listened out of fear that she'd kick them out her house. They eventually settled down in Hyejoo's room and decided to just talk.

Hyejoo walked over to her playstation and turned it off. "So long, Warframe," She whispered. Hyunjin heard her nerd ass say it but she decided she wouldn't clown her. She already was going to clown her for her crush on Chaewon right now so she figured she could spare Hyejoo just a little. 

"Ok, gays, I've gather you all here-" 

"This is my house you roach." 

"ANYWAY, I've gathered you all here to discuss my recent discovery," Yeojin announced. Chaewon looked confused. 

"You told me we came her to play Smash!" Chaewon said. She felt betrayed.

Yeojin sighed. "People lie, Chae." 

Hyunjin clapped her hands. "Ok so here's the motherfucking tea. Hyejoo has a cr-"

"Silence, furry. I made the discovery so I'm announcing it. Periodt," Yeojin said. 

Yerim, Hyejoo, Chaewon, and Heejin all looked at each other. "Ah shit, here we go again," Heejin said as she pinched her nose bridge. 

"Who you calling a furry with your toad looking headass."

"I LOOK LIKE A FROG YOU HEEJIN LOVING, BREAD ADDICTED, FURSUIT WEARING NECKASS BITCH," Yeojin yelled. 

"H-Heejin loving?" Heejin asked. She was flustered as fuck and Hyejoo could tell she was about to combust. "AT LEAST I ACTUALLY WAS GOING TO CONFESS MY FEELINGS UNLIKE YOUR 'Yerim is sooooo pretty! I wish she'd love me back' BITCHASS," Hyunjin screamed back, equally as angry. 

Hyejoo rubbed her temples. How did them trying to announce something important turn into a game of 'who can expose who more?' Hyejoo would never understand her friends.

Yerim buried her face into her hands. She couldn't believe she found out Yeojin liked her back like that. She still felt a little thankful Hyunjin had exposed her but she would never admit that.

"Can both of you shut the fuck up?" Chaewon said. Yeojin and Hyunjin turned their attention to her.

"No can do, Hyejoo l-" Hyunjin started.

Chaewon shushed them. She didn't want to be exposed tonight like them. "I will pee your pants if you don't shut the fuck up." Hyunjin and Yeojin tensed up. She had used the sacred threat.

"Ok, so Hyunjin likes Heejin, which was pretty obvious, Yeojin likes Yerim, a tad unexpected, and Chaewon is a Hyejoo l? The fuck does that mean..." Hyejoo said. Chaewon blushed but not noticeably. 'Fuck you, Kim Hyunjin.'

"Would you like me to finish what my bestfriend Kim Hyunjin was trying so desperately to say?" Yeojin asked. Hyunjin grinned.

"Oh, Yeojin, please do tell," Hyunjin egged her on. Hyejoo was kind of curious at this point so maybe Yeojin should say something.

"I'm going to need Heejin's confirmation before I continue, Kim," Yeojin said. Hyunjin bit her tongue and stopped smiling. 'That little shit,' Hyunjin thought.

Yeojin turned towards Heejin. The girl was in a gay shock which meant coaxing an answer out of her would be.. hard. "So, should I finish my dear friend Hyunjin's sentence?"

Heejin looked at Yeojin. Then at Hyejoo. Then at Hyunjin. She kept her gaze (more like a gayze) on Hyunjin. "Can I, uh, talk to you for a minute?" Heejin asked Hyunjin. The girl nodded and pushed herself off the floor.

"What a bummer," Yeojin said. Yerim slapped the absolute shit out of Yeojin's arm. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK, YERIM?!" Yeojin screeched. Yerim huffed and crossed her arms.

"When were you going to tell me you liked me too, idiot," Yerim said. "Oh wait, you weren't going to!" Hyejoo looked at Chaewon and shrugged. Chaewon smiled and pointed to her switch. Hyejoo picked up hers and waved it in the air.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" Chaewon whispered. Hyejoo nodded and held out her hand for Chaewon to grab. The girl complied and walked hand in hand with Hyejoo downstairs. Chaewon reached to turn on the living room light only to spot a wild 2jin. Heejin was pressed up against a wall kissing Hyunjin like her life depended on it. "Fucking gay," Chaewon said as she turned the light on. The two girls quickly separated as soon as they heard Chaewon's voice.

"Shut up, Chae. You're also gay," Hyunjin said. Heejin was hiding behind her, too embarrassed to face the other girls.

"At least we know Heejin's a bottom," Hyejoo pointed out. Hyunjin and Chaewon laughed while Heejin buried her face into her new girlfriend's back. Why did the world have to be so cruel?

"Ah, Hyunjin," Hyejoo said peering up from her switch. "What were you going to say earlier? Chae's a Hyejoo what?"

Hyunjin smiled deviously and looked directly at Chaewon. The other girl was pale with terror. Her eyes pleading Hyunjin not to say anything but she knew Hyunjin was a little rat. "Oh, Chaewon's a Hyejoo lover! Haven't you noticed how she always gives you those longing looks?" Hyejoo froze for a second then laughed.

"We've been known Chae has a huge crush on me," Hyejoo said nonchalantly. Chaewon raised an eyebrow.

"You knew?"

"You're not very good at hiding your emotions, Chae. I've memorized your body language over our years of friendship so of course I'd notice," Hyejoo said.

Hyunjin laughed. "Yeah, Chae, she memorized your body language." Hyunjin winked. Chaewon was a mere 30 seconds from choking Hyunjin but she decided not to. Hyunjin was a freak so she'd probably like that.

"I'm a child of God, Hyun. Unlike your freaky ass." Hyejoo looked at her and Hyunjin smiled.

"Who doesn't like a freak?" She asked. "Am I right, Heekkie?" Heejin lifted her head up and rested it on Hyunjin's shoulder.

"Of course you're right," Heejin said. She reached for Hyunjin's hand and grasped it. In all honesty, she had no clue what Hyunjin even said. She just agreed because she was Hyunjin and it'd probably annoy that Hyejoo and Chaewon which was always fun.

"Of course Heejin said yes. Those roaches probably would've fucked if we didn't come down here," Chaewon mumbled. Hyejoo just shrugged.

"Not on my good, clean couch." Chaewon giggled as Hyunjin and Heejin glared daggers into the pair. They felt attacked so they told the two snakes they were going to sleep in Hyejoo's guest room. Yeah they'd be 'sleeping.' Hyejoo just told them to not make a mess and be safe as they left. Teasing 2jin was fucking fun. 'It's what they deserve,' Hyejoo thought.

"So," Chaewon started. Hyejoo looked at her.

"I like you too, you know."

"I figured. Bet you didn't want to say it in front of Hyunjin or Heejin, though."

"Yeah. Wasn't up for that," Hyejoo laughed. Chaewon moved closer to Hyejoo and snuggled into her side. "Chaewon, I swear to God if you're cuddling me just to screen check me I'm never playing with you again."

"We're playing Mario Kart. I don't need to screen check you in Mario Kart because you fucking suck," She said. Hyejoo smirked.

"Oh your on, Park Chaewon."

Yeojin stopped her recording and showed it to Yerim. "I love the blackmail these idiots give me." Yerim giggled.

"Yeojin, that's not very nice. Keep them, though," She said. "Next time Hyunjin steals one of my pens or something I own, I will use that against her."

Yeojin smiled. "Ugh, your mind, babe." Yerim squeezed Yeojin's hand.

"I know. I'm such an intellectual."

Yeojin scrolled through her videos she gathered of tonight. Hyewon confession tape and a 2jin makeout session? She hit solid blackmail gold. God bless her and her intelligent idea to break into Hyejoo's house.

"Ok, let's go to sleep now. I think we've gotten enough tea for one day." Yerim nodded. She guided Yeojin to the second guest room and dropped her off.

"I'll see you in the morning, loser," Yerim said quickly pressing a kiss to Yeojin's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

Chaewon eventually fell asleep. She rested her head on Hyejoo's shoulder and snored softly. Hyejoo took a picture of her and smiled. She looked so cute. Yerim arrived in the living room which was Hyejoo's cue to leave. She carefully picked up Chaewon and walked back to her room. Yerim followed her, making small talk with her best friend as they walked upstairs. "Today was chaotic, huh?"

Hyejoo sighed. "It really was. Kinda glad it happened, though," She said as she reached her room.

"Yeah, I agree," Yerim said. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks for letting me sleep in the master bedroom, again."

"No problem."

"Goodnight, Hyejoo."

"Goodnight, Yerim." Yerim gave Hyejoo a tired, weak hug before walking down the hall towards the master bedroom. Yerim really did make the sun jobless.

Hyejoo opened up her door, trying her best not to wake Chaewon. The girl looked so peaceful as she slept which devastated Hyejoo. 'How could you be this cute?' Hyejoo thought. She made her way over to her bed and placed Chaewon down. Chaewon opened her eyes weakly. She was barely awake.

"Hye?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Hyejoo could cry right there. Right now.

"I love you too, Chae. Now get some sleep."

"Ok, goodnight."

Hyejoo crawled into bed next to Chaewon. She lazily wrapped an arm around her. "Goodnight." The last thought Hyejoo had before she slipped into sleep was of how four rats brought her closer to one angel. She internally thanked the rats as she drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why decided to be so wholesome at the end but you know what? I'm not complaining. I love me some maknae line shenanigans and some fluffy ass content.


End file.
